brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
StrikingFire
Domain History Strikingfire came to the Domain on February 26, 2009. He settled in fairly quickly, and started getting to know the community through brawling. He went inactive twice now, but hopes to keep active for a very long while. Right now, Strikingfire has a broken Wii, and cannot Brawl anyone on the site. He remains eager to brawl the community again, and take part in various tournaments as soon as he can, though. Strikingfire mains as Samus, and uses Link as a secondary. He tried out Fox, Wolf, R.O.B., Lucario, and Ike to use as mains, but never got good with them, and went back to his melee main, Samus, which stands the same today. He has a pretty boring history, doesn't he? He doesn't have a great memory... Real Life Strikingfire's real name is Nick, and was born on July 25th, 1995. He lives in Canada, and currently is in grade 9. His early life is mainly vague memories, but he does know that, when he was learning to walk, he fell down the stairs and smashed his head off the corner of a nearby hall. He cracked his head open, and was brought to the hospital where he got stitches. It left him a scar, which he still proudly owns today. It luckily didn't have any effect on him otherwise. Strikingfire went to school, and finished elementary school on the honour roll, and winning 5 awards. On the first Saturday of the 2009 summer vacation, however, he had a seizure. He only remembers talking to paramedics in the ambulance, as he was driven to the hospital. 2 weeks later, he was told he was epileptic. It really didn't affect him to much, though. It really ruined his summer, though, because his parents were worried. They took away most of his privilages, including playing games, and hanging out with friends. Strikingfire has only ever had one seizure since, and that was on April 3rd, 2010. On March 16th, 2008, Strikingfire first learned how to play electric guitar, and has played it ever since. He really loves the instrument, and even plays in a small band as lead guitarist in a small band he and friends made recently. In school, he plays the tuba, and is in both the jr. and sr. bands. His music teacher has said to other students that he is a scrawny, but great tuba player. Music is one of the biggest parts of Strikingfire's life, and is usually listening to his favourite bands no matter what he is doing. Aside from playing guitar, Strikingfire enjoys video games a lot. He owns both a Wii and a Xbox 360. His favourite series is the Metroid series, which all started when he first played Metroid Fusion for the Gameboy Advanced. He also really enjoys SSBB, Rock Band, and Modern Warfare 2. Heck, Strikingfire likes video games so much, that he has even started developing a freeware game for pcs, using a program called RPG Maker VX. He doesn't work on it constantly, but more of when he doesn't have anything more to do. Strikingfire also enjoys making videos. He currently owns a web series, called Stucktheseries, a Halo machinma. It takes heavy inspiration from the other popular web series, Red vs. Blue. He and his friends try to make an episode every weekend, but it doesn't usually end up that way because of one thing or another. They currently have a complete script for their next episode, but have not gotten to film it. Facts Strikingfire: *is 14 years old *plays guitar, and the tuba *doesn't watch a lot of tv *spends a lot of time on the internet *is bored *wishes he had a new guitar *likes cheese *thinks Chuck Norris is awesome *is listening to music right now Category:Brawlers Category:Brawlers